


Сабакк

by Efah, fandom SW IX - Duel of the Fates 2020 (Our_Own_Star_Wars)



Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Force Ghost Luke Skywalker, Gen, Humor, Post-Star Wars: The Last Jedi, Sabacc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:02:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25319506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Efah/pseuds/Efah, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Our_Own_Star_Wars/pseuds/fandom%20SW%20IX%20-%20Duel%20of%20the%20Fates%202020
Summary: Как развлечь своего покойного бывшего учителя-джедая.
Relationships: Leia Organa & Rey, Rey & Luke Skywalker
Series: Fandom Kombat 2020: Drabbles & Mini from G to T [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941835
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, SW IX - Duel of the Fates: Драбблы и мини (G – PG-13)





	Сабакк

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sabacc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18102953) by [antonomasia09](https://archiveofourown.org/users/antonomasia09/pseuds/antonomasia09). 



> Бета [Izverg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izverg)

В первый раз, когда Рей просыпается среди ночи из-за того, что Призрак Силы Люка сидит за её столом, рассеянно поигрывая подаренной ей Финном безделушкой, — она переворачивается на другой бок и снова засыпает. Оправданием ей может служить то, что у неё был по-настоящему долгий день: она использовала Силу, чтобы создать защиту для новой базы, рыла траншеи и укрепляла стены камнями, которые извлекала из земли, — и она решает, что это, вероятно, просто сон.

Во второй раз Рей стряхивает с себя сонливость достаточно, чтобы задать вопрос:

— Что вы здесь делаете?

Он удивлённо поднимает глаза, а потом исчезает.

После третьего раза она идёт поговорить с генералом Органой.

— Ваш брат смотрел на меня спящую, — сообщает она генералу. — Это реально жутко.

Лея вздыхает.

— Значит, он и с тобой так поступает, — произносит она, и Рей от этого ничуть не легче.

— Я пыталась поговорить с ним, но он молчит. Вам он что-нибудь сказал?

— Не словами, — отвечает Лея. — Но между нами всё ещё существует связь в Силе. Я не слишком хороша по части такого общения, но… Думаю, ему скучно.

— Вы шутите, — говорит Рей. — Он только две недели как умер, он провёл годы в одиночестве на острове.

Лея пожимает плечами:

— Именно это исходило от него, я почувствовала. Может, тебе попробовать в следующий раз спросить, не нужна ли ему компания? Он явно не особо развлекается в обществе старых мастеров-джедаев.

Итак, в четвёртый раз Рей достаёт колоду для игры в сабакк и, протянув руку, безмолвно предлагает карты Люку. К её изумлению, он берёт их, тасует и сдаёт.

Меньший сюрприз — обнаружить, что он бессовестно жульничает. Возможно, он был великим мастером-джедаем, но он, как и она, вырос на отдалённой пустынной планете, и они оба учились играть в одни и те же игры, в одного типа кантинах, у одного сорта личностей. Она ловит его на попытке исподтишка вытащить карту из светящегося полупрозрачного рукава и хмурится. Он уступает, усмехаясь и пожимая плечами.

Каким-то образом он всё равно ухитряется выиграть — благодаря то ли удаче, то ли уловке, которую она проморгала. Отложив карты, она окликает его, прежде чем он исчезает:

— Эй! На следующей неделе в это же время?

Люк кивает, и Рей залезает обратно в постель, размышляя, можно ли использовать Силу, чтобы сделать завтрашний утренний каф покрепче.


End file.
